The Kaiba Computer Prank
by Kender20
Summary: Oneshot. My first attempt at humor. After being the butt of a certain joke planned by Atem, Seto Kaiba retaliates in a karmic kind of sense. For all those who have been exposed to the scary email prank, whether as a prankster or a victim, this is for you!


Note: All right! Here's the first of the two oneshots I promised to post in time for Halloween. I got a little help from my big brother, so I might consider this a team effort. I hope you like this one, we sure got a good laugh on this!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, and I'm glad I don't!

The Kaiba Computer Prank

It was just another typical day in Domino High. Lunchtime had arrived, and Seto had just taken a seat at his table, unpacking his lunch. Not far from the teenage CEO, Atem was smirking. Yugi Mutou, Jonouchi Katsuya and Honda Hiroto were sitting by their friend, snickering. Talk about perfect timing.

"Well, my friends, the stage is set." Murmured Atem. "Yugi, do you have the thermos?"

"Right here, Other Me!" Yugi said, slightly raising a blue thermos with a mischievous grin, giving it to his 'twin'.

"Oh boy," Jonouchi snickered, "Dis is gonna be great!"

"I can already imagine the look on his face when we pull this off!" Honda chuckled.

"All right," Atem said confidently, "Jonouchi, when Kaiba takes out the soup, you and Honda go out and distract him. This will give me time to do the old switcheroo!" Then he hushed the others, and they watched and waited. Finally, they saw Seto take out a blue thermos of warm tomato soup and place it on the table. This was their chance! "Now!" Atem said in a low tone of voice, and with that, Jonouchi and Honda bolted out of their seats.

Just when Seto got out his spoon, Jonouchi nimbly snatched three certain Duel Monster cards from right out of the CEO's pocket. As the sandy blonde had planned, Seto immediately took notice, and boy was he angry!

"HEY!" he bellowed, "GIMME BACK MY BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGONS, YOU MUTT!!"

"Come and Get 'em Kaiba!" Jonouchi shouted, waving the cards overhead in taunting.

"Why you--!" Seto said, and knocked off his chair, charging at the sandy blonde like he was a bull after the matador. But just as he got close enough to clobber Jonouchi, he skillfully threw the three cards to Honda, who caught them from a distance. Immediately, Seto rushed in after him, intent of taking back his precious cards. But Honda tossed the cards out of the CEO's reach and once again into Jonouchi's hand. While the two friends were keeping Seto busy with their game of 'keep away', Atem made his move. Making sure his rival wasn't watching, he took the thermos of tomato soup and carefully replaced it with the identical booby thermos, and quickly crept back to his spot. Once he saw that the trap was in place, Jonouchi tossed the three Blue Eyes White Dragon cards to the side, and Seto grabbed his precious cards before they even had a chance to fall to the floor. Faster than you can say, "White Lightning Attack", Jonouchi and Honda bolted to their seats. Once he got his cards back in his deck, safe and sound, Seto walked back to his place at the table. "Stupid Mutt," he growled, "How dare he make that sorry attempt to steal my Blue Eyes!" He seated himself and took hold of the thermos of what he thought was his tomato soup. "Well, guess I'd better eat before it gets cold." With the other hand, he took the cup-like lid of the thermos and opened it up. But instead of the soup he expected to see, out sprang—quite literally— a Jack in the Box coil spring toy, bearing the uncanny visage of Saggi the Dark Clown, and immediately, five more of the toys popped out like a fast forward version of the Roman Candles fireworks. Seto's expression immediately took the visage of fright similar to the Jonouchi Scaredy Cat look, and only one sound came out of his mouth:

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!"

As each toy flew out of the booby thermos like the snake-in-the-can gag device, the CEO flailed his arms wildly, until in the end, he covered his head with both arms. It didn't take long before he heard laughter from all corners of the cafeteria. Lowering his arms and lifting his head, he looked up to see that everyone in the whole cafeteria was in hysterics. At first, there was a look of dumbfounded shock… then shock soon gave way to rage. That's when he took notice of a certain rival and his friends, Anzu giggling among them.

"Well done guys!" Atem said in between fits of laughter, "Operation Kaiba Scare is a success!"

"Yeah Atem," Anzu said, "Way to show Kaiba!"

"Did you see the look on his face?" Honda said, "That was priceless!" Seto stepped up to the group, and boy was he fuming, especially now that the truth was in front of him!

"You! You set me up, didn't you?!" Seto bellowed, pointing at the still chuckling Atem.

"Yeah, and **I** got it all on video Rich Boy!" Jonouchi said grinning, and he held up said video camera for the CEO to see. Seto face paled.

"WHAT?!" Seto blurted, realizing that his humiliation was recorded, "DON'T YOU DARE!!!" Immediately, he lunged toward the blonde and grabbed hold of the cursed camera before it could be the object of another 'keep away' game. Once again, Seto fumed, pointing his accusatory finger at the Pharaoh of Games. "I'LL GET YOU YET ATEM, IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO! YOU JUST WAIT!"

"Oh sure, do your worst!" Atem snickered, "It's not like it's going work!" With that, Seto stomped away in anger.

"Damn it, now my soup is starting to get cold." He muttered. The whole time, the laughter never subsided.

* * *

Later that evening, at the Kaiba Mansion, Seto stomped into the living room where Mokuba was playing one of his video games.

"Oh hey Seto!" Mokuba greeted. It didn't take long before he noticed the sour expression on his brother's face. "Huh? What happened to you?"

"_**He**_ happened!" Seto growled. "I show him. He'll never know what hit him!" Of course, Mokuba was in a bit of a confusion over what's going on.

"Uh, come again Big Brother?" Mokuba asked.

"It's Atem!" Seto blurted out in anger.

"Oh, I get it." Mokuba said in understanding, "Did he beat you in a duel again?"

"We didn't duel at all!" Seto bellowed.

"So what did he do then?" Mokuba asked. Seto just stood there, his cheeks turning red at the thought of the prank done on him.

"You don't wanna know Mokuba…"

"Yes I do!" Mokuba piped up, and that's when he noticed how the suitcase was bulging. Before his big brother could react, Mokuba opened it up and took out the video camera that Seto planned to put in the scrap heap. Seto panicked.

"MOKUBA!!" he shouted, "Give it back!" That's when it dawned on the little Kaiba. He smirked.

"Well, since you won't tell me what Atem did to you, I'm going to look at what the camera saw!"

"WHAT?!" Seto hollered in shock, "MOKUBA! NOOOOOO!!" Too late. Mokuba popped in the recording onto the TV. And the event of the clowns-in-the-thermos gag replayed itself right in front of the little Kaiba, much to Seto's dismay. He cringed when Mokuba laughed.

"So that's what happened to you!" Mokuba said in between fits of laughter. "I hope you don't get mad at me for saying this, but I think this is hilarious!"

"Mokuba, I can't believe you--" Seto said in utter dismay.

"But!" Mokuba interrupted with a mischievous smirk, "I happen to know a little prank that's going to be even more hilarious than that! And the best part of it all is that **you** get to have the last laugh!" Seto stared at his little brother in surprise. What exactly did he mean when he said that he would get the last laugh? As if to answer his question, Mokuba took his brother by the hand and said, "C'mon to the office and let me show you what I made!" Seto followed, and soon the two Kaiba brothers were in the main office. Mokuba immediately got onto the chair and turned on the computer. "Take a look at this Seto!" Mokuba said. And he did look. A few minutes later, a pair of screams can be heard from the office, followed by the laughter of a child.

"So what do you think Big Brother?" Mokuba said, "You can tell I made it myself. It works so well, I even scared myself!"

"Mokuba!" Seto hollered, "You twerp!"

"Hey calm down Seto!" Mokuba said, and he once again gave a mischievous smirk as he said, "Besides, if it works on us, there's no doubt that it's gonna work on a certain Pharaoh of Games." Seto was a bit dumbfounded at first, but then he, too, gave a smirk filled with mischief.

"You know Mokuba?" Seto said, "I think you're onto something…"

* * *

The next morning, at the Kame Game Shop, Atem was hanging around at Yugi's computer.

"Hey there Atem," Yugi greeted, "Jonouchi, Honda and Anzu just came to the shop just now. They're coming up soon."

"Thanks Yugi," Atem replied, briefly looking at his friend before taking his eyes back onto the computer screen. Yugi looked over his shoulder in curiosity.

"So what are you doing?" Yugi asked.

"I'm checking our email at the moment." replied Atem. Once the email was loaded, he scanned the list. One email suddenly grabbed his attention. "Hmm? What's this?" He clicked on the email and scanned the letter within. "Yugi! Come take a look at this! It's from Seto and Mokuba!"

"The Kaiba Brothers?" Yugi said in surprise. "What does it say?"

"**To Atem and Yugi Mutou: We have just created the prototype of a brand new video game, and we want you to give it the final test before we release it to the public. Click on the attachment to begin the game and beat our high score!**" It was at that moment that Jonouchi made his entrance as did Honda and Anzu.

"A prototype video game?" Jonouchi mused. "Looks like Kaiba's giving ya quite a challenge. I say go for it Tem!"

"Yeah, give it a try!" Honda said. "Go beat Kaiba in his own game!"

"I'll be rooting for you guys!" Anzu said cheerfully. Atem smirked, pointing the mouse right on the link.

"Here goes!" he announced, and he clicked to open the attachment and load the game. The screen blackened for a moment, and more words appeared. "**Shoot down all the UFOs within the time limit.**" Atem read, "**You have three rounds. Good luck!**" Again Atem clicked the button and game started. The screen showed a first person point of view with UFOs flying toward the screen, and with his friends cheering him on, Atem brought down the first wave of them in the first round. The second round came, and the Pharaoh of Games wiped out his targets in record time. And now it all came down to the third round. Now in this round, among the swarm of large UFOs, there was one small UFO that proved to be rather fast. He tried to get that little UFO, but no matter how quick his reflexes, the little vessel proved even quicker.

"Dat little bugger must be worth big points if it's that hard to get!" Joey said.

"Then I'll shoot it down after I wipe out the others!" Atem said.

"You can do it Atem!" Yugi cheered, "Kick their butts!" Smirking, Atem skillfully aimed his mouse. BAM, BAM, BAM went the larger UFOs, one by one, and he kept at it until only that one small UFO remained. By then, he was getting very close to beating the high score. Much to the surprise of the spectators, the small vessel was beginning to slow down.

"Kaiba, I got you now!" Atem declared, and as the UFO reached the middle of the screen, he took aim and fired. But just as the laser animation made contact with the enemy, it happened. The screen suddenly shifted to a terrifyingly hideous screaming face, a close-up flash animation of Vampire Hunter D's Left Hand with an open toothy mouth, made all sickly gray and red-eyed with some modifications, and a loud screechy scream came out as the mouth moved about ever so quickly. Now it was Atem's turn to give that Jonouchi Scaredy Cat look, as did his other four friends. Out of all of their mouths came one sound:

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!"

Of all the screams that echoed in Kame Game Shop, Atem's was the loudest. He recoiled in terror, backing away and eventually falling backward… right onto Yugi's bookshelf! The impact was enough to send it falling backward as well, and it crashed right into the wall and knocked the whole wall down, breaking the bookshelf and leaving a large wall hole in the process!

"My bookshelf!" Yugi cried. Just then, the terrifying image vanished from the screen, and everyone, even Atem, who was on the floor hyperventilating, looked up to see the picture of the Kaiba Brothers, their laughter filling the house.

"Pharaoh of Games, you've been had!" was the message read on the screen. Jonouchi's fright soon made way to fury.

"KAIBA!" he bellowed, "I should have known he was gonna do dis!"

"That creep!" Honda said in frustration. Of course, Anzu and Yugi were both preoccupied with a certain Pharaoh.

"Atem! Are you all right?" Anzu said in worry. Atem, in response, started sniffling.

"DAMN YOU, KAIBA!" a teary eyed Atem blurted out, "THANK RA I'M ALREADY DEAD!!!"

"Poor Pharaoh." Yugi said, crying waterfall tears for both his other self and his badly bashed bookshelf.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at KaibaCorp, Seto and Mokuba sniggered as they watched the whole thing on screen.

"Mission accomplished." Seto chuckled.

"And now it's time for phase two!" Mokuba said.

* * *

A few days later, Atem and the others were at the cafeteria when they saw a group of teens laughing like crazy.

"HAHAHAHAHA, that was a hoot!" one teen said.

"Yeah!" said another, "Who knew Seto Kaiba was good at making hidden camera scenarios! He turned the King of Games into a human wrecking ball with that gag!" Atem let out a shocked 'Erk!' and Jonouchi did a super spit take while Honda, Yugi, and Anzu grew pale. Immediately, they rushed over to that group of teens. When the teens looked up and saw the Pharaoh and his friends, they just grinned and showed them the laptop. The friend's jaws dropped on the spot, for on the screen was the whole scary email prank replayed as a YouTube clip. A **very popular** YouTube clip.

* * *

At that time, Seto was busy doing his paperwork in a classroom, chuckling the whole time, when he heard a loud slam of the door. He looked up to see that it was his rival standing there with his four friends behind him. To put in simple terms, said rival and friends were pissed.

"KAIBA!" Atem bellowed.

The next thing he knew, Seto was running for dear life from an angry mob of five. And yet he was grinning sadistically. Sure, they'll catch him and beat the crud of him, but to him it was definitely worth it.

Note: Tada! There you have it, my first attempt at humor! I called Atem the Pharaoh of Games to tell him apart from Yugi, the King of Games! Happy Halloween everybody, and for Autumn-Angel-31, Happy Birthday! Until Next time!


End file.
